Talk:Robot Wars: World Series
Episode 2 https://www.reddit.com/r/robotwars/comments/7k88gw/robot_wars_international_ii_january_7th/ - have fun gentleman. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:38, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :Seeing as it's from the BBC's mouth I guess we can start updating articles.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:44, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Stock robots Originally when I saw someone exclaiming that many of these Foreign teams had not been check through customs, hence why they're using BOTS robots, however recently I've been seeing more and more individuals stating the same exact things. Maybe Rabid M8 was it's own robot beforehand but something happened that caused them to use Dee instead, (and two other robots were effected as well, not saying who just yet). Maybe we should investigate into this perhaps? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:57, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :I imagine its a combination of Terror Australis in Series 3 and Bondi-Titch - robots arriving incomplete or not being feasible to fly them over. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:33, December 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Now that Diotoir's design been officially shown, I'll start my investigation over the claims.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:21, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :::According to Team Apollo (https://twitter.com/apollorobot/status/947399440335364096), they didn't have ones beforehand, although I hear it's a different case for Cathadh...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:51, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Sounds kinda like something happened to Polar Vortex? I'd assume Team Toad would enter Polar Vortex, as it's their current Heavy Weight. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) :I'm assuming the reason as to why we have such a terrible lineup is because the teams were unable to get a regular heavyweight or copyright. I mean their should've been a bit more of challenge from the ROW team, despite how it looks. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:55, December 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm honestly surprised they didn't just let Craig Danby enter with Foxic. That could have worked for a US representative. Or get back to Mega Melvin. CrashBash (talk) 18:04, December 31, 2017 (UTC) :::We don't know how badly Mega Melvin/Blue got knackered at KoB as from the trailer for it shows it facing a Vertical Spinner. But I second the notion that letting Craig enter with Foxic would have been a good US representative. I also feel that Cobra would have been a better choice for RotW captain then Diotior, yes it has less pedigree but it was arguably the best RotW bot in the episode. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 21:06, December 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::I was under the impression the World Series was filmed long before KoB, but I could be wrong...CrashBash (talk) 21:11, December 31, 2017 (UTC) :::::If the ''King of Bots Facebook page is anything to go by, they started their recruitment for global entries at the end of May and commenced filming in October, well after filming for Series 10/World Series had finished. [[User:VulcansHowl|'''Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:29, December 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, bang goes that theory. Seems there's no excuse for them to not have Mega Melvin or Foxic over what is literally a poor man's Arena Cleaner. At least not an obvious one at that. Darn it, the second episode hasn't aired and I already know my biggest wooden spoon! CrashBash (talk) 21:49, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Honours So how do we go about doing this? It's obviously a tournament win, but do we give the honour to Apollo, shared with Sabretooth, Gabriel and Terrorhurtz? It'll be even more of a pain that we have a winner in Episode 2, meaning eight robots will be sharing the award simultaneously. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:38, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe just have it as a badge of some sort, like we have on Wheely Big Cheese for example. :Change it to this for the team members, and maybe have only the captains as a rolling title. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:03, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Nah I wouldn't give the honour to anyone. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:06, January 1, 2018 (UTC) ::We have to give it to someone, there was a trophy and everything! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:39, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :::I suggest combining the approaches we currently have for the Tag Team Terror and Battle of the Stars - have Apollo, Sabretooth, Terrorhurtz and Gabriel 2 listed as co-champions as part of Team UK, but keep that accolade specific to Episode 1 only. We could then repeat this process for the team that wins Episode 2. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:53, January 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::I think that sounds good. To avoid clutter we can have it as I have written below. ::::Notice how Team UK links to the section of the article, that way "Team UK" is clear for navigation. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:58, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :And for Apollo. :Which separates the captains out easily. TBH, the Episodes 1 and 2 thing should be rolled out for BotS, I still don't really know why they're together. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:08, January 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Both prototypes look good so far. [[User:VulcansHowl|'''Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:15, January 1, 2018 (UTC)